There are a number of ear protecting devices today. However these devices do not necessarily address all of the concerns necessary to protect an individual's ears during the hair cleansing and treating process. A number of attempts have been made to provide protecting devices. Such arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,758 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,623.
These arrangements are designed to be substantially waterproof or liquid proof. That is they are at least water or liquid resistant with respect to the ordinarily employed hair and scalp treating compositions. These arrangements do attempt to deal with the problem of keeping unwanted liquids out of the ear. Although these devices address the issue of providing a waterproof environment for the ear, they do not protect the ear from heat associated with hair dryers and some hair treating chemicals.
A device for providing a waterproof and heat sealed environment for the ear is desirable and needed.